


My R

by nightfoxyisbest



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My First Fanfic, Sad Rainbow Dash, Song: Watashi no Aaru | My R, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfoxyisbest/pseuds/nightfoxyisbest
Summary: The voice wont shut up and she decides its best to listen to it. The roof keeps looking more appealing every time she looks in its direction."Freedom at last" is her last thought.
Kudos: 6





	My R

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is one of my first storys so sorry if its bad.
> 
> This is heavyly inspiered my the song My R to the point were i copyed and pasted the lyrics and created the story around them.
> 
> PS, the bolded text is the voice inside her head, the slanted text is their thoughts, the underlined text does really nothing.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!!!!!!!!!!

Rainbow Dash is walking home just staring down at the ground underneath her feet pissed off, the voices inside her head just wouldn’t shut up.

**“Worthless”**

**“Useless”**

**“You don’t deserve your friends”**

**“You shouldn’t be allowed to feel anything you emotionless freak”**

**“You deserve everything he did to you, you murderess monster”**

**“You should repent _By Killing Yourself_ ”**

That last one made Dash stop in her tracks and look up to see she had reached her house. Dread filled her; she never did like going home. In the end Dash opened the door and walked inside.

“I’m home!” There was no reply.

 _That was strange_ , she thought. Dash walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge with $50 in it. The note said:

“Dashie I will be gone for 3 days on a business trip. I know you’ll be fine, but you know what will happen if I come back to even one thing out of place so be good. See you when I came back, signed dad”

Rainbow dash sighed in relief. _Freedom for 3 days I need to make the best of this_. With that wonderful news Dash went to her bed to put her stuff away and grabbed the money and went to the shop to buy food for the 3 days she had to herself with smile which has become rare over time in the house she calls home.

On her way to the shops Dash must go over a bridge that crosses a river.

 **“There’s a way to kill yourself, you could always drown”**. The voice in her head spoke up. Rainbow dash had to pull herself from the edge of the bridge and continue walking to the shop.

After Rainbow brought what she needed she headed straight home only to run into Twilight and she started talking.

“Hey Rainbow, how are you today?”

“Oh, hey Twilight, I’m fine, you?” **“Liar you murderer”**

“I’m doing great! I just got a new spell book and I can’t wait to read it!”

“That’s cool Twi.” Rainbow dash said with a big smile **“Why are you smiling you emotionless freak”**

Twilight then proceeds to grab Dash’s arm, when she does Rainbow freezes up but goes unnoticed.

“Come to mine please” she says with puppy dog eyes.

“Ok but I need to get this shopping home first”

“Oh really, can I come too I’ve never been to your house before”

Rainbow looks unsure “I don’t know Twi I’m sure it will be faster if I go by myself”

“Oh, please Rainbow can I come please, please, plea- “

“Ok, ok you can come” Dash cuts her off.

They walk to Rainbows house in silence. When they get there, Dash opens the door and lets Twilight enter while she comes in after her “Please don’t go looking around just stay here I’m going to put all this away”. With that she leaves Twilight where she is to put everything away. _God what have I done I should have never let her come,_ then the voice came back, **“there is an easy way out, come on I’m pretty sure you have enough meds to overdose or you could slit you wrists I mean come on you already cut yourself any way.”** The voice seemed to be thinking before coming to an idea.

 **“I’ve got it! I know for certain that this house is high enough to kill someone so why don’t you jump off the roof seems easy doesn’t it hahahaha”**. At the end of that Rainbow was sitting on the floor eyes wide in fear, but it wasn’t the voice that scared her or what it was implying, what scared her was the fact she started to believe that it would be a good idea to do it in that way.

While Rainbow Dash was putting everything away Twilight after a while started looking around her living room. While looking she found a red splat on the wall and on further expectation, she realised that it was blood and it was only hours old most likely put there the night before. Twilight slowly walked away from the wall eyes blown wide hands covering her mouth, _where could that have come from but more importantly who’s is it._ She then turned around when she heard a knock and saw Rainbow looking at her disappointed “I told you NOT to look around”.

“Sorry”

“Just don’t do it again, come on let’s go”

After leaving she spent the rest of the day at Twilights house and enjoyed the 3 days, she had to herself. She felt an underwhelming dread fill every inch of her body when she came home from school and found her dad waiting for her angry and drunk.

That night when she went to bed, she decided the voice was right and she going to take its advice.

Just as Rainbow Dash was about to take her shoes off, on the school rooftop she sees a girl with purple hair standing there at the edge and despite her intensions, Dash speaks up,

“Rarity, don’t do it please!”

 _Wait a minute what did I just say?_ _I couldn’t care less anyway_ _,_ if you looked you could see that she was somewhat pissed at the missed opportunity.

Rarity told Dash what was wrong “You’ve probably heard it all before I really thought that  
he might be the one but then he told me he was done”

“For god’s sake please! Are you serious? I just can’t believe. Are you upset cause you can’t have what you wanted? You’re lucky that you’ve never gotten robbed of anything!”

“I’m feeling better thank you darling for listening” Then Rarity disappeared.

After she left Rainbow Dash decided that it wasn’t worth it today and she’d try again tomorrow.

_Alright, today’s the_ _day_! or so she thought just as she started to take both of her shoes off, she saw a girl shy as can be despite everything she screams,

“Fluttershy, please don’t do it”

Fluttershy told her that “You’ve probably heard it all before, everyone ignores me, everyone steals, I don’t fit in with anyone here”

“For god’s sake please! Are you serious? I just can’t believe. Cause even so, you’re still loved by everyone at home, there’s always dinner waiting on the table, you know!”

“I’m hungry” said her shy friend as Fluttershy shed a tear, the girl short as can be then disappeared out of sight.

And like that, there was someone every day. She listened to their tales and made them turn away, and yet there was no one who would do this for her, no way she could let out all the pain she feels inside.

For the very first time, there Dash saw someone with the same pains as she did. Having done this time and time again she wore a black hoody.

“I just wanna stop the scars that grow every time that I go home that’s why I came up here instead” That’s what the girl in the hoody said. But in that moment, she just screamed something that she couldn’t believe,

“Hey, don’t do it please!” _Wait a minute what did I just say?_ _I couldn’t care less either way_ _  
__Aah what to do?_ She couldn’t stop this girl. _oh, this is new_ _for once I think I’ve bitten_ _off more than I can chew._

“But even so please just go away so I can’t see your pitiful expression is just too much for me!”

“I guess today is just not my day” she looked away from me, then disappeared.

_There’s no one here_ _today, I guess it’s time it’s just me, myself and I._ _There’s no one who can interfere_ , no one to get in her way here. Taking off my black cardigan, watching my hair all come undone, this shy girl, short as can be, is gonna jump now and be free from the torment of her mind, abuse from her father, everything that depressive thoughts bring and the guilt of being nothing but a tool designed to kill everything in its way. With that last thought everything all the pain crashes for a second before it is then all gone.

**“You did what you have always done best, kill, thank you for everything you’ve done but it just was your time, goodbye for the first and last time, Iris, I hope we get to meet in the afterlife, sincerely your inner demon.”**

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please leave comments.
> 
> Byeeee!!!!!!!!!


End file.
